objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Shows Community:Chat
Chat room is a place for socializing between users on the Object Show Fanonpedia; and it can be accessed , or clicking on the "Enter Goiky Alone" or "Join in Goiky" button in the right navigation bar. This page contains the rules you needed before entering the chat. Please remember to follow them at all times. All Users #'No profanity.' As this wiki was created and meant to be friendly for all ages, swear words are restricted. Any cases of swearing, even if they are pre-censored, will end in a warning for the user, and later a ban. Which comes first depend on how the profane was spoken. Abbreviation swear words are allowed if not directed at another user or anyone/any fan-fiction because of one's hatred for that user/fan fiction. #'Do not harass other users.' Example, if a user is not willing to participate in your activities or others, please try not to remind and request them to join again multiple times about it. Above example is included, but not limited to. #'If you are a chat moderator, use the powers correctly.Do not abuse external links.' When linking the chat to somewhere else, try to only do it once, as external links often are long and could be count towards spamming. #'Do not "minimod".' Minimod (or backseat mod) is trying to enforce the chat's rules while you are not a moderator. Instead, request an active mod on chat to intervene. If there's no active mod on chat, take a screenshot and/or report the situation on a moderator's talk page. #'Please limit the use of emoticons, hard-to-decipher text, such as Zalgo texts and non-English text.' #'Moderators do not threaten chat users.' When a chat user is violating the rules, tells them to stop, states that they are disrupting the chat and carefully explain that it may results in a kick or ban. #'Avoid posting excessively capitalized texts ("ALL CAPS").' Capitalized texts are seen as yelling in Internet's terms, and excessive capitalizing may results in a kick or ban. The maximum amount of letters can be capped each 4 minutes are 32 (per admins discussion), however, what is the text's meaning and how they are used (one at a time, spacing per one letter) won't be ignored because of the restriction above, and will be counted towards the rule they violated. #'Change the talk subjects at the right moment.' If the situation is out of control, a mod can order the chat to move on from the subject to another. If a normal user change it only for that user's needs, it is considered mini-modding. If a user still refuses to move on, they will results in a kick or ban. #'If you are linking to some other websites, videos, chat rooms, or your own or other wikis that contain inappropriate contents, please talk to a mod in private about it first before posting it in the main chat. ' #'''Please do not discuss or mention a topic that others find inappropriate or makes others uncomfortable, even if it is only meant to be a joke. '''If the latter is the only case, ask a mod in private first before bringing it to the main chat. Examples of inappropriate topics are, but not limited to: *Sexual, adult content *Violent or gruesome content *Harsh languages or excessive amount of profanity *Any topics that other users or you find inappropriate in general.